1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a hanger for use with illuminated fixtures and more particularly is concerned, for example, with a hanger system facilitating attachment of an illuminated fixture to a load bearing element whereby a fixture is secured in a suspended fashion.
2. Background
A variety of hanger systems are presently available facilitating suspension of an illuminated fixture from a substantially horizontal load bearing element.
Presently known hanger systems are problematic for a variety of reasons. Some systems are complex and include numerous parts. Other systems require great skill in order to adequately secure, balance, and level a suspended illuminated fixture. Yet other systems are less than compatible with next generation lighting systems. As such, presently known hangers provide solutions which are labor intensive, expensive, and difficult to implement.
Presently known hanger systems also do not adequately address the aesthetics of suspended illuminated fixtures. Electrical wiring is often communicated from a ceiling or other building element to an illuminated fixture with little or no regard to appearance. This approach is acceptable when an illuminated fixture is surrounded within a drop ceiling or other means of concealment. However, present lighting trends favor free-standing, illuminated fixtures with little or no concealment features.
Accordingly, what is required is a hanger system which simplifies installation of illuminated fixtures and minimizes the unsightly appearance of electrical wiring otherwise viewable with free-standing, suspended illuminated fixtures.